Dementia
by Nikita-Nitalia
Summary: Gilbert leaves the living world by Ivan's hands, or so he thought. Close to 176 years later during World War IV, there are suspicious sightings of a female Prussia wandering the wilderness in Russia's Territory. The nations try to brush it off but can't.
1. Insanity

**Niki:** This is my first Fan-fic but i like the way it turned out. Critics are welcome but please don't be rude about it.

**Chapter Summary:** Prussia has a revelation. In the meantime Ivan thinks he is just imagining things.

**Warning: **Violence, Mild Language.

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think an 8th grader can own something as awesome as APH?

* * *

><p>Gilbert dashed through the alleyways knocking over trash bins and disturbing hordes of rats and mice. A bullet ricocheted off a nearby dumpster cutting into his shoulder and making him lose his footing for a second. But a second was all they needed to gain on him. He could almost feel them behind him, just waiting for the right moment to strike. To tear him to pieces. Why were they chasing him in the first place? He couldn't remember what he did to end up running for his life through these gott forsaken streets. He turned a corner sliding on the wet ground and stumbled as he realized too late that it was a dead end.<p>

His pursuers slowly filed into the gap that he had come from but Gilbert kept his back towards them. He knew he was trapped. He knew there was no way to talk himself out of this. Yet above all he knew his life was about to come to an abrupt stop. How he knew though was still beside his grasp on reality. Someone shouted an order in Russian and he turned around just in time to see the crowd of soldiers part. A tall figure that held himself with an air of authority and command slid through the narrow gap with ease and stopped just a few meters short of Gilbert and the wall that doomed his existence.

"You are quite the slippery one, da," the man said with an amused smirk on his smug little face. The Prussian grinned viciously and spat blood onto the ground right at his feet.

"Slippery is not something I would have described myself as Ivan, you of all people should know that," Gilbert growled out knowing he was only prolonging the inevitable. His shoulder was a torn mess and warm red liquid was spilling out at a steady pace. It was already getting harder to breathe and he knew that the Russian bastard would only make things worse for him if he made too many snarky remarks.

Ivan tsked him shaking his head in a mock sadness, "It is too bad, you had so much potential. I was upset when you turned down my offer to become part of my territory, but I can always find another subject." A spark mixed of greed and malice flashed through his deep violet eyes, making Prussia retreat closer to the brick impediment. He did not usually back down from a threat but he had learned that Russia would not only hold a promise, but sometimes deliver it ten times worse than he had described. Just like he had done with his _bruder_ Ludwig.

Ludwig had tripped that fine line that separated Ivan's insanity from the rest of the world. The consequences were fatal. When Ludwig had been massacred his nation had simply vanished. There was nothing left but a large crater full of rubble and lost souls, slowly dying and fading out of existence. When Germany had been destroyed the entire world felt the loss. Most of the other nations, however, got over it. Only Gilbert and Feliciano still carried the weight of of the lost Ludwig on their shoulders. Forever lingering in their minds like a shadow when there is no light to cast it.

Prussia was snapped back to the present when Ivan started to laugh maniacally out of no where. Even his men seemed to be taken aback by the sudden outburst of his demented mind and many of them stepped away from him. Ivan looked Gilbert in the eye with a grin that slightly hid a snarl.

"I am deeply sorry it had to end this way, I believe we could have had so much more in this world, da?" Gilbert's eyes widened as Russia approached him, pulling a metal pipe out from behind his back. Gilbert tried to dodge but Ivan lodged the object through his chest. He crumpled trying to pull it out as the Russian bastard watched in amusement. The pain was excruciating and Gilbert was surprised he had not passed out yet. He could not breathe through his left lung and the metal was dangerously close to his major arteries. His strength gradually departed as the blood poured out forming a lake of red water. It had started to rain and the blood was washing down the alleyway mixing with all the grim and soot from the nearby factories. Hands going limp and eyes clouding over with the hand of death dragging him away, he looked up to the sky at the endless clouds of gray. _I guess I will be seeing you soon bruder, _he thought right before the last of his energy was washed out with his blood.

The last thing he saw was the dark overcast sky, penetrated by Ivan's bright eyes that gleamed with a cruel cold victory. And then the world engulfed him in black shadows, closing his view from this world forever... or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Gillian woke up clutching her chest in pain. The lingering wisps of the dream still invaded her mind. Who was the one that had killed her? She couldn't remember what his name was but she was sure it was a guy. Who was the one called Ludwig that she had thought about? The word <em>bruder<em> flashed through her mind while she was contemplating. And Feliciano? No such reminition told her who he or she was. Sighing she let the already fading dream release her. It always gave her a headache when she tried to remember her before-death experience.

Getting up, she stumbled to the nearby waterfall to wash away the dirt and leaves that still clung to her skin. She was having a difficult time finding her way out of...wherever this was. For all she knew there was no one else in the world besides herself. Yet something told her in the back of her mind that wasn't true. She sat under the freezing water letting it wash away her troubled thoughts. Just like the rain had done to her blood in the dream.

No!

She was not going to think about the dream anymore. It hurt her to think she was carelessly slaughtered in the middle of nowhere, but that voice told her it wasn't careless. It was planned and organized to drive her to the dead end. Where she would have begged for mercy if she had not known that it wouldn't have changed Ivan's mind.

Ivan.

That was his name, also called Russia or the Soviet Union at one point.

Russia.

That is where she was stranded. What did she know about Russia? It was cold all the time. Raining one quarter of the time and snowing the other three. It was a massive nation stretching out over Asia and Europe. The government officials were neat freaks when it came to wars. But Russia himself was a psychotic murderer. Wracking her brain she remembered that they had not been on good terms for... pretty much forever.

She noticed her hands were shaking from the cold and stepped out from the fall. Letting the winds dry her she started walking towards the East. The direction she had been going ever since she woke up alone on that mountain. At least she knew which way the ocean was and which way civilization is. However, Gillian did not notice the figure that followed silently through the treetops.

* * *

><p>Ivan stared at the letter in his hand. It composed of three words that he wished were lies. It had taken him forever to get rid of the ignorant brat. And now news was spreading.<p>

_He is back._

There were pictures of Prussia. But it was female, not male. And her clothes were the same that _Gilbert_ had been wearing on the night _Gilbert_ had died. It just wasn't possible for him to be back. And as a girl? The odds weren't even one in a billion. Yet it still happened.

Or maybe it didn't.

Maybe this was just a prank. Someone trying to get back at him for all those times he had almost destroyed the world. For World War Three and now World War Four. But if it was a joke then how did this person know he had killed Prussia. Ivan had made it look like a terrorist group had killed him. And he had made sure no evidence that he was there got out. The men he used to chase Gilbert into the dead end were all escaped prisoners. They were given a drug afterwards that made them forget what had happened Forty-eight hours before. Which was more than enough time for them to not even know who he was.

He ruled out a cruel joke and searched his memory for anyone that new who had killed Gilbert. There was no one he could remember. Except Feliciano but he was Ivan's bodyguard. He had been trained in every Russian stealth camp available and then trained by Ivan himself.

Furthermore, the Italian was on a mission to find who was portrayed in the pictures and interrogate her. She just couldn't be Prussia. Most of the pictures were terrible shots from very far away. However, one of them was taken from above, capturing her long silver hair and deep blood red eyes. She had scratches from trekking through the undergrowth and bruises from falling. But what stood out the most was that stubbornly determined glare that Ivan would know anywhere.

Yet he still thought it was all his mind playing tricks on him, or even a deeply drowned guilt that would never reach his lips to be spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>Niki:<strong> Too obvious who the figure following Gillian is, da?

**Next Chapter: **Gillian meets the person she can't remember, meanwhile England gets word of Prussia's return.


	2. Despair

**Niki:** Okay, if anyone wonders later on, Yeketerina is Ukraine. Please review, and remember, I'll only pay attention to nice reasonable critics.

**Chapter Summary: **Prussia meets the person she couldn't remember while England receives word of her return.

**Warnings:** None?...

**Disclaimer:** I have not become a millionaire in the past 2 days so i don't find it possible for me to even think about owning APH.

* * *

><p>Gillian traveled through the forest carefully. It had started snowing lightly at first but had gradually covered the ground in a blanket of cold crisp ice. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and continued making her way East. It had been almost a week and she was starving and cold. To make matters worse there was a nasty gash on her side. She had fallen while crossing a frozen over pond and the ice had split. She hadn't gone under but the sharp angles of the frozen water had cut a deep wound right over her ribs. She knew she would heal faster than a human, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be in pain.<p>

She watched as her breath billowed out in thin clouds. It was getting harder to stay awake, but she knew if she fell asleep now she would die of hypothermia. She couldn't stop moving, she had to keep her body temperature up.

Her foot caught on a buried root and she fell face first into the snow. The wind had died down so at least it didn't feel too cold. It was almost nice the way the delicate ice melted against her skin, cradling her in a soft yet cool embrace. It also made the painful aching in her side fade a little.

She almost slipped into unconsciousness when warm breath raked down her back. Snapping back to reality, she froze trying to identify the source. Something growled and started to lumber away, so it was definitely an animal. A big one at that. Risking a peek, Gillian turned her head in the slightest movement.

It was a bear.

She got up silent but shakily as to not alert it. Backing away, a twig snapped under her foot and the great brown hulk of muscle and fur spun around. It's eyes boring into her. Suddenly it charged, roaring and spraying mountains of snow behind it. Gillian's heart stopped for a second right before she lept out of the way of the stampeding monster. It barely missed her and she was already running as fast as she could away from it. She could feel it gaining on her so she reached a hand out, grabbing a tree, and spun around heading in the opposite direction. It tried to slow down as she ran towards it and she knew there was no way going around.

Letting her reflexes guide her, she angled her body and slid across the snow gliding right under the creature. It growled in surprise and by the time it turned around she was already far enough away to lose it.

And then the pain in her side flared up. It was much worse than it had been before. She fell and rolled a few feet due to her inertia. Gasping, she clutched her side and curled up around it. She could hear the bear's pounding steps getting closer.

_So, this is it, huh? How pathetic. It seems in the end I always get killed running away from a monster._ She closed her eyes waiting and ready for the animal to pounce and rip her to pieces.

It never did.

She opened her eyes to the bear roaring. It stumbled and rammed into a tree, a thin rain of snow falling on it's head. It shook the cold powder off and staggered closer to her, and then it fell a few feet away. She blinked wondering what had just happened and noticed three darts sticking out from it's neck.

_Tranquilizers? _

Someone was beside her suddenly, helping her into a sitting position. They draped a long thick coat over her shoulders and pressed their fingers to her throat checking for pulse. She flinched at their cold hands and tried to sit up. Her strength failed her and she just now realized that from running from the bear, she was on her last legs of consciousness. She turned her head around and came face to face with two light brown eyes staring at her in hidden concern.

"What is your name," he asked. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his auburn hair, and back.

"G-Gillian, also the Prussian nation." His eyes narrowed slightly and then glanced over her side wound.

"I'm Italy, can you walk?" She grasped his shoulders as he rose, using him for leverage. She tried to take a step and almost fell again. Italy's arms wrapped around her waist and stood her up again.

"I d-don't think so," she stuttered. He didn't respond, only stepped in front of her shivering form and tugged her onto his back. She was extremely light from the lack of nutrition and knew that she probably wouldn't fatigue him any time soon.

He took off in the same direction she had been going at an amazing speed. She watched the trees rush by and closed her eyes, wondering why this man was helping her. Then she figured it didn't matter, she was probably going to die on his back anyway. She had lost a lot of blood, probably had hypothermia, and was so malnourished she was amazed herself how she was still alive.

She closed her eyes waiting sleep to engulf her, not expecting to open them again. The smooth sound of Italy's breathing eventually lulled her to a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Arthur had his neck craned over his desk reading the reports on how World War Four was turning out so far. It seemed like it was the entire world against Russia yet Ivan was still coming out on top. Granted North Italy had joined him shortly after Prussia had gotten himself killed, but that was nothing huge. He was probably more of a burden than helpful... at least he was the last time he had seen the poor kid.<p>

He practically jumped out of his chair when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it," he asked wondering who would need to speak to him at this time of night.

"Sir England, Mr. China is here to speak with you," the muffled voice of one of his higher ranking officers sounded through the door.

"Thank you, let him in," he responded and put the papers in their respective files. The officer opened the door letting a most distraught looking Yao in.

"Yao, please take a seat, is something the matter?" He started wondering what could possibly make China react this way. He hoped nothing bad had happened to any of their allies.

Yao cleared his throat before he began, "I have just received some startling news...it appears that Prussia has been sighted in the woodlands West of Moscow." He handed Arthur a few photos and a civilian's description. He looked them over and pushed them back towards the Chinese man, who was now fidgeting uncomfortably.

"There is no need to worry, these pictures are obviously female. I do not know if you remember, but Prussia was most definitely male," Arthur tried to reassure Yao, even though he himself was not positive. There was something about the female figures that _did_ remind him of Prussia. But Prussia was male, and he had died by a league of terrorists who had been attacking nations at random.

First Ludwig, he was assassinated while meeting with Yeketerina about improving economic statistics in regards to agriculture.

Next Gilbert, who knows what the hell he was doing in Russia. The man hated– no –loathed Ivan and refused to do anything when it came to helping the nation out. He was murdered, probably caught off guard, behind a Russian History Museum.

And last Lovino, he hadn't actually been killed, just maimed for life. Though how he had pulled through with such an injury still amazed everyone. His ribs had been cracked so far inwards they cut into his lungs in a fashion that he would drown on his own blood. But when he had finally been rehabilitated, he had no recollection on who or even how he had been crippled in such a fashion. The country had undergone severe poverty during his recovery.

Yao coughed and Arthur realized he had missed something. "I am sorry, I was reflecting on the lost nations." He just nodded in understanding and looked over something in his hands.

"The part I am worried about is that it seems Ivan has taken an interest into investigating the matter. I would not have thought it important if he didn't either, but it makes me curious why the Great Soviet Empire would even glance at something as minor as this." Arthur listened slightly in awed at the old nation.

"Would you care to explain to me how you know this?" There was a lingering suspicion in the back of his head due to China at one point assisting Russia in World War Three.

The man smiled, a proud glint engulfing his worried eyes. "I have managed to get undercover spies into Russia's more secret organizations. It specializes in the smaller but convenient information that Ivan feels necessary to look in to. There are only a few of my people there so they probably wont get found out for a long time yet. But just in case they each have a pill that shuts down their brain and heart. They are well informed of what to do the second they are uncovered and have fully accepted the results."

Arthur weakly smiled as a chill went down his spine. He had always found it cruel to use civilians and citizens alike for such perilous assignments. Though China had his own opinions, they would never stop throwing Arthur off guard.

Yao got up and shook hands with the deep in thought Arthur, "I'm glad I had the opportunity to share this information with you, Good Luck Arthur." Something in the way Yao said that made the English man look up startled. Yao's eyes were full of hope. Arthur realized the other man couldn't search for the female figure since it would completely blow his cover, and would also probably destroy his country by a deranged Russia. But it would also put England at risk. So he nodded and gripped Yao's hand firmly for a brief second before letting go.

The officer from earlier opened the door and accompanied China to his sleeping quarters for the night. When the door closed again Arthur relaxed and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

He was about to risk his country to find a thought to be dead Prussia. And there was no sense of regret anywhere in his mind.

And then it hit him.

Prussia used to be a part of Germany. Gilbert and Ludwig had been brothers. So if Prussia really was back, then maybe he could be used to establish a new Germany.

He got up and crossed over to the window looking out over his land. His home. He hoped that this would be worth it. If not there would be major consequences, and nothing of equal value to level them out.

* * *

><p><strong>Niki: <strong>You have guesses on what happens to Gillian, da? (she will not be in next chapter, need to fit more characters into story)

**Next Chapter: **America and Canada are visited by England.**  
><strong>


	3. Sorrow

**Niki: **Here is chapter 3, i think the PoV gets kind of confusing at one point but i tried to work it out. Anyway don't forget to review on what you did or didn't like. (remember to be nice about it too.)

**Summary:** Arthur and Mathew visit Alfred.

**Warnings: **Mild Language.

**Disclaimer:** I'ts only been a few hours. It's not like i won the lottery or anything so i obviously don't own APH.

* * *

><p>Alfred's eyes snapped open to his alarm clock beeping. He reached a hand over to it groggily and fumbled with the buttons trying to find the off switch. After a few moments the beeping started to annoy him so he abandoned the buttons and pulled the plug. It made one final, pitiful buzz and then the screen flashed off.<p>

Wait, what time was it?

He sat up rubbing his eyes and glanced around the room looking for his watch. Where did he leave it? Oh yeah, it was still on his wrist. He looked down at it and realized he didn't have his glasses on. At least he knew where those were. Picking them up and sliding them on quickly, he glanced at his watch and groaned. It was only six in the morning! Who had set his alarm clock that early? However his sleepiness had already seeped out of his bones and he was hungry so he rose from his bed and shuffled to the kitchen.

The doorbell rang twice waking him up completely and scaring the shit out of him. Why were they using the doorbell? It rang again, once this time, right when he got to the door. He tugged it open stifling a yawn and peered at the person on the other side.

It was Mathew and Arthur. What were they doing here?

Arthur looked him over once and an eyebrow arched. "Did we wake you?"

Alfred stretched and scratched the back of his head. "No, my alarm clock did, what's up?"

"I received some...interesting news, may we come in?" Alfred nodded yawning slightly and opened the door all the way. The two nations walked in and he shut the door behind him, taking the lead to the kitchen. He was still hungry.

* * *

><p>Mathew took to his usual tidying things up no matter how many times Alfred told him not to worry about it. Arthur explained what Yao had found out. Once he was done he handed the pictures and civilian note to him.<p>

"Don't you find it odd that she is spotted at pretty even times," Alfred mused as he sipped his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Arthur looked confused and started checking the numbers at the bottom of the photos.

"It looks like she is heading in one direction." He looked at Mathew who was lingering over near the corner where he kept all the maps he had acquired over the years rolled up.

"Can you bring me the most recently updated one of Russia," Alfred asked and watched as he pulled it from the stack without hesitation and handed it to them.

Arthur unrolled it and placed a few cups on the edges to keep it from warping back.

"Okay, so let's say she started traveling beginning with this picture, the next one is a few days apart and it takes a few days to walk from these two areas since they are the closest. The next pictures are closer to four days apart so she would have had to keep traveling the same direction non-stop until she reached this place. It is the same with the other pictures so if we add these together and introduce the days it has been since the last picture she will probably be near this area right now... if she is still alive and heading due East." He circled an area in between Vladimir and Ivanovo.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he contemplated. Alfred leaned back sipping at his coffee.

"Why choose those places?" Mathew's voice broke the silence.

"Because if you chose any of the other ones they would take too long to go from one to another, and using the outgoing address on this note gives me the approximate area of where she was last spotted."

Arthur nodded, he knew that during World War Three Alfred was the one that calculated how far each area was from Moscow and how far they were from each other. He probably still knew the time differences like the back of his hand since they had been using them in this war as well.

Mathew looked over the map again and sat down with his own cup of coffee. Arthur looked between the two brothers proudly. They had grown so much, but it was sad they had to mature due to these dreadful times. At least Alfred wasn't a go lucky retard anymore. He didn't know what would happen if he had to keep watch over both his and the younger man's country.

Alfred was watching the English man with curiosity. He probably knew Arthur needed their assistance with organizing a search party. Mathew had started to doze in the chair and he suddenly realized the boy had been much too quiet.

"How many people do you need?" Alfred's voice snapped Arthur back into focus and he looked back at the map.

"Honestly I don't know, I think we should let the other nations know first." Alfred shook his head.

"They have enough to worry about, we are the second farthest away from Russia even though all that is separating us is the Pacific Ocean. Yao is already risking everything he has ever worked for in just leaking small amounts of information from Russia's government. Also understand that if this person is Prussia, we might not be able to do anything to help her."

Arthur sighed knowing that everything Alfred said was true. But still there had to be something they could do. Anything. And then Arthur remembered Gilbert's bird. It had always been a little yellow fluff of feathers and cuteness. But after Gilbert had died the bird had started growing. The process had been extremely slow, so slow that it had taken 50 years just for it to shed it's downy feathers and grow stronger bolder ones. Now that it was 176 years since Gilbert died, the tiny yellow ball with wings had grown into a massive eagle. It circled the remains of Germany now and there were rumors that it was half the size of a full grown male.

An idea suddenly stuck Arthur and he knew that even if they couldn't search for the girl themselves. Gilbird might be able to. In the past it had taken letters back and forth between nations, maybe it still could.

"What about Gilbird!" Both Arthur and Alfred exclaimed at the exact same time, waking Mathew up. They both broke out into laughter, which was a nice thing. A true full hearted laugh. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. And if the tears in Alfred's eyes were any indicator neither had he.

"What, what is so funny," an obviously lost Mathew asked looking between the two. They slowly calmed down wiping the tears from the corners of their eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing Mathew. Do, you happen to know where Gilbird is though," Alfred asked since he was the first to calm down. The young boy nodded and blinked at the unexpected question.

"Yeah, he has a cave on Großer Arber in Germany. I visit him every now and then because he seems so lonely."

Arthur and Alfred exchange glances. Now that they know where Gilbird is they just need to know how to get to him. Suddenly Alfred's phone ran and he left the room to answer it.

Once he was gone Arthur looked at Mathew, "Would you mind taking us to him some time soon?" He nodded and got up stretching.

"I need to go anyway, Kumajirou is probably missing me." He exited the room and Arthur heard him say goodbye to Alfred before the door opened and closed leaving England and America alone.

What was wrong with Mathew? Normally he can't wait to be a part of something that will get him noticed. Arthur was thinking about Mathew's strange behavior when he heard Alfred slam the phone down.

He entered the room looking bewildered. "That was my boss. It appears he wants me to join Russia. To scared he is going get his ass kicked if you ask me."

Arthur blinked and looked at the map. "Did he order you to or just say he wanted you to." He didn't want to see Alfred's clear blue eyes full of regret if the answer was-

"He ordered me to."

-that.

Arthur stood. "I guess this is goodbye then." There is no way to go against a boss's orders. If you do, your entire country gets thrown into turmoil until you manage to please him again. And even then it takes forever to get the nation back on it's feet. They can't risk that. Not right now. It is too dangerous.

Suddenly he was trapped in a firm hug. Alfred's tears silently dripped onto his shoulder. "You will always be my favorite big brother."

Arthur hugged him back, completely breaking his natural aversion to showing his affection to his younger sibling. "I'm your only big brother, you git."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Arthur was standing outside of Alfred's house in a few minutes. He was glad they had laughed together earlier. He also did not regret the hug. It would probably be a long time before he would see those bright blue eyes, brimming with tears of happiness, wrinkled at the edges from laughing so hard. The last time he would know that they would always be brothers, no matter what.<p>

He turned around and walked away, preparing himself for the outrage in the next meeting as he explained to everyone how America had joined Russia.

Alfred had joined Ivan.

One of the most powerful influences on their side had just been yanked away, and placed on a monster's doorstep.

Now, there was almost no hope in winning this war. They would either fight to the death, or end up crawling on bloody knees to Ivan's feet, begging for forgiveness and mercy.

* * *

><p><strong>Niki: <strong>I hate to admit i actually cried when i wrote the hug scene. (please point out spelling errors if you see them, was having a spacey moment through most of this chapter)

**Next Chapter: **Italy explains the situation of the world to Prussia. Later the reason behind Canada's silence is revealed.


	4. Deception

**Niki:** I notice i'm slowly making longer and longer chapters. Anyways, please review, this is Gillian's true personality. she wasn't thinking straight in the forest, and now she is, no hate mail please, you don't have to like it.

**Chapter Summary: **Gillian learns what is going on in the world. Later, the secret to why Mathew was so quiet is revealed.

**Warning: **Coarse Language, Mild Adult Themes.

**Disclaimer:** I wish APH was mine . but like they say, "The Cake is a LIE" (- I also wish i owned Portal)

* * *

><p>Gillian's eyes fluttered open weakly. The air smelled of disinfectants and latex. She felt like vomiting. Her eyes searched the room, resting on a window, a door, and a heart monitor, before coming to a stop on a figure in a chair. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. Groaning, the laid back against the too soft pillow and tried to get a better look at the person next to her. He was dressed in a black getup that was obviously some form of sneak suit. His arms and legs were crossed in patience and his head was angled downwards obstructing her view of his face. But she didn't need to see it. The bright auburn of his hair instantly gave his identity away.<p>

"Italy," her voice croaked out the question.

His form suddenly tensed and he looked up, those golden eyes flashing at the last second to hide something.

_Fear?_

Why was he afraid of her. She hadn't done anything. In fact he was the one that had brought her to this place. She sat up, this time ignoring the nauseous feeling that threatened to make her stomach flip. After a few seconds it went away and she sighed in relief.

"Don't stress yourself, your condition will only get worse," the man said. His voice cleanly masking all traces of what she had seen.

"I'm not trying to, but my neck is killing me. What do they make these pillows out of, dog fur?" She looked down at her arms and went to reach for the thin tubes sticking into her skin. A firm hand grabbed hers and held her back.

"You don't want to injure yourself further. And just ripping them out will definitely cause internal tearing," Italy ordered. He sounded so guarded. Like there was something that he was trying to keep from her.

Gillian was beginning to get irritated, "Okay look dude, I don't know what compelled you to stick me in this place, but I'm not enjoying it. So either get me out or let me do it myself," she said just short of snapping.

His eyes glanced out the window only faintly. But he was definitely looking for or watching something. "Alright. Just let me check you out, I don't want it to look suspicious. You should be recovered enough to be allowed to go now anyway."

He got up to leave but her hand shot out, gripping his arm firmly and not daring to let go until she had what she wanted. "You don't want what to look suspicious, what are you talking about? Who are you and why did you bring me here? What the fuck is going on? Tell me why you bothered to save me in the first place?" She was just short of yelling and was about to go ballistic. Her mood did not seem to phase him at all but she caught the second glance out the window.

"Why do you keep looking out the window!" She finally snapped having enough of this bullshit. He wasn't answering her and if he thought she was going to let him just waltz on out of here like he owned the joint he was dead wrong. His eyes widened as she ripped out the IVs and threw the thin sad excuse for a blanket off. She was dressed in one of those gowns that patients always wore. Searching the room she found her clothes folded and stacked up on a chair in a corner. She picked them up, tore off the gown and got her real clothes on quickly.

She wanted out of this place. It was suffocating her with it's too clean toxic fumes and plain white walls. Once she was sure there were no more of the heart beat stickers on her she opened the window and jumped out.

Good thing it was only on the second floor.

She timed her roll and the impact was spread evenly throughout her body so she wouldn't break anything. She heard Italy curse something in Italian and was up and running before he could follow. Though he was probably a lot faster than her, she figured she still had the advantage of knowing the alleyways like the back of her hand.

Wait, how did she know that? She had never seen this place before but once she entered the dark cramped areas she knew exactly where to go.

And why did she always end up running away from everything? She wasn't a coward but something compelled her to just keep going and not stop.

She dodged around startled couples huddling in the shadows and hopped over sleeping obstructions. Close to five minutes later she was out of breath and leaning against a wall panting.

_That should have gotten rid of that freak._

But she was wrong. Oh how she was dead wrong. He _jumped_ from the rooftop of the building she was leaning on and landed right in front of her. She gasped as he stood just inches away from her glaring coldly. His once golden eyes now a dark brown. She did her best to glare back but faltered when her throat started rasping out coughs.

His posture softened while she was practically hacking up a lung. Did he find this funny? She sweared if he was laughing she would break his nose. When her lungs finally managed to take a full breath she looked up to find his arms crossed patiently again.

"Now if you will learn patience, I will explain what is going on." He said calmly waiting for her reaction,

Her blood red eyes narrowed hostilely. "Do _not_ talk to me like I'm brain dead," she snapped. He obviously was not expecting that reaction because he flinched, glancing around. "And why the hell do you keep looking around like you're being watched?"

"Because I don't know if I am."

Something softened inside of her. Understanding? Sympathy? It didn't matter right now but she would be sure to look into it later. "Well then, would you at least explain to me what is going on?"

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down. This was obviously going to be a long story.

"Okay, to start with, 176 years ago you died-"

"Yeah I understand that much but what is going on right now?"

He placed a finger over her lips silencing them. "Let me finish, 176 years ago you died. A terrorist group was blamed for it and everyone moved on. Except me and Lovino. You see my best friend Ludwig also died before you, and it too was marked as a terrorist attack. Lovino started watching everyone for little hints, trying to pinpoint which nation had killed you two. It all boiled down to Ivan. Do you know who the people I have mentioned so far are?"

She had never heard of Lovino before but a little thinking and it didn't take long to come back to her. And if Lovino was Italy's brother then Italy was-

_Feliciano_

She nodded as gears clicked to place in her head and fragments of memories came trickling back.

"He was found out and started World War Three. We managed to defeat him but just barely. He seemed to just retreat like he was saving us for later. Anyway close to fifty years later he approached me and my brother and tried to make us join him. At first we refused, but he knew that since we are both Italy we both hurt if one is injured. He smashed my brother's ribs in expecting it to kill him. I agreed to go with him if he would leave Lovino alone. So he did. Literally. He left him in the meeting room to bleed out and suffer. Luckily someone found him and got him to a hospital quickly. I was in pain for almost a full month which Ivan definitely was not expecting. Anyway, I have not heard of or seen of any of the outside nations since. Also, we are in the beginning of World War Four that Ivan is not risking to lose. He is not going all out just yet, but he also isn't staying anonymous. Hey, are you still following?"

Her gaze had wandered to a couple in a corner down the ally who weren't doing anything.. well.. 'coupley'. They were just sitting there, and she could see the glint that said they were watching out the corner of their eyes.

"Um, remember how you said you might be watched?"

"Yeah? What about it?'

"Well, I think _they_ are watching us."

Italy's eyes widened and he looked over right when they stepped from the shadows holding shotguns. Probably fully loaded to.

"Shit, run!"

And they did. Italy stayed ahead leading Gillian through narrow turnoffs she never would have thought were even there. They came out of one alleyway into the middle of an outside shopping mall. Quickly blending in with oblivious passersby, they lost their pursuers. They stopped at an emergency exit and Italy stooped down to disable the alarm. Once that was accomplished he pushed open the heavy block of metal and slipped back into the alleyways. "I need to get you to Ivan quickly. If I don't we risk getting ambushed aga-"

She didn't let him finish, "Whoa whoa _whoa_, hold on. Take a step back there buckarroo. You want to take _me _ to the _psychotically_ deranged and mentally _insane_ fucker that _murdered _not only me but you best friend, permanently maimed your brother, and _forced_ you to join him because he is a greedy whore that wants the world and nothing _less_? I'm sorry but forgive me when I say 'Hell to the no!' There is no way I'm going to let you just waltz in there with me all like top of the mornin' to ya mate, I brought you the Prussia you killed last time so you can go right ahead and kill err again! Yeah, that is really flattering Italy, you know that? Sure fine plan you got there. But what happe-"

Italy had her pressed up to the wall. Lips moving against hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him away to no avail.

So she did the next best thing.

Angling herself just right she rested her foot flat against his stomach and kicked him away.

"Is that what you do to shut someone up?" she asked trying to sound livid but knew he wouldn't buy it.

And then she felt something warm trickle down her arm.

She looked down at the cut, and then at Italy's hand. He had used one of his tranquilizers on her. She looked at him shocked and noticed his eyes were full of regret.

"I'm so sorry. I really am truly sorry."

She tried to grab the wall as her legs failed her. Suddenly one of Italy's arms were around her while the other caught her at the knees. He held her like a child looking into her eyes holding back tears.

She knew he probably hadn't wanted to drug her, but her resistance had forced him to. Or maybe Ivan had placed a deadline on him and he was already running late. That could be what the ambush was. A way of saying 'hurry up'.

Her eyes closed and she was pulled into a dark cold sleep.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat at the table drumming his fingers in boredom. Suddenly the door opened Mathew was shoved in rather roughly. It closed again before the boy could get off the ground.<p>

"Ah, Matvey, you have what I asked for, da?"

The Canadian trembled in fear and backed up against the wall.

"Y-yes, but p-pl-please don't hurt them." He cried trying to get as far away from Ivan as possible.

The Russian man had no time for his stuttering so her rose and crossed the room. He leaned down grabbing Mathew by the throat and lifted him to the point that his feet barely touched the ground.

"I want you to tell me what they know, and what they are doing." He dropped the boy and watched as he coughed and gasped for air. It didn't take long for him to compose himself, which Ivan was pleased about. He would hate to hurt the...delicate...child.

"They know about Prussia. They want to use him to bring back the country of Germany. They are going to use Gilbird to find him," Mathew said quickly wanting this to be over with.

Ivan smiled. "Thank you, now you may go."

He seemed relieved that he didn't need to stay in the room any longer and scrambled to the door.

"Oh and Matvey?"

Canada froze right before he opened the door and turned around. "Y-yes?"

"You may not go back to your country. You will be staying here from now on."

"B-but, n.. no... you s-said-" and then the door opened dragging a crying flailing Mathew out of the room.

Ivan smiled and sat back down at the table watching the single sunflower in the vase. "Things seem to be turning out quite nicely, da?"

A flower petal fell from the dying plant and landed on the steel surface. Including it, there were now five of them.

Five petals wilting and drying.

Five nations that dared to oppose him.

Five victims... now who will be next?

* * *

><p><strong>Niki: <strong>Yeah Gillian, you go girl.

**Next Chapter: **Gillian wakes up in a hotel room just outside of Moscow. Arthur looks for Gilbird but things don't go so well.


	5. Resentment

**Niki: **Yay, you get to meet awesome gilbird in this one! please be a (nice) critic and review.

**Chapter Summary:** Arthur meets Gilbird and is shocked beyond belief. Gillian wakes up in a hotel.

**Warning: **Language, Violence. Ivan's thought pattern.

**Disclaimer:** i can't even dream about owning APH. Or Star Trek in that matter.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood just a few feet outside of the German border. After Ludwig had been killed Russia had taken keen interest in demolishing anything still alive or standing. Surprisingly, there were rumors of a Giant Eagle that circled the area at least once a day.<p>

_Probably looking for Gilbert._ Arthur thought feeling a pang of empathy for the lonely creature. Sure, he and Prussia had not been the best of friends, but after he and Ludwig were destroyed the entire world felt their loss. It was never the same again, no matter how much they tried to ignore it or push it away, the aching emptiness always lingered over their minds.

He took a deep breath and crossed over into the once Germany, from there he made his way North towards the highest mountain. Mathew had not come to show him where or how to get to Gilbird, so Arthur decided not to wait for him. Something in the back of his mind knew the Canadian probably wouldn't come anyway, and a stab of betrayal hit him.

He tried to ignore, but with the way Canada had been acting at Alfred's house only made it more likely he wasn't even interested in helping. What was wrong with the boy. He had felt so proud at first and now was just disappointed in the lad.

Out over the horizon, he spotted a jeep. It looked old and worn, and was probably not military standard. He stepped to the side of the road ready to duck down if it was Russian border patrol. But the second it got close enough he knew it couldn't be. The design was one you would only see in...

_Switzerland!_

He raised an arm and waved down the jeep, hoping to god he was right. It seems he was because the jeep came to a screeching halt right next to him and the door opened to reveal a surprised looking Vash.

"England, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Gilbird, did you get the news that we have reason to believe Prussia is in Ivan's borders?"

The Swiss man nodded and switched the clutch to reverse. "Get in, I'll take you to where Gilbird is most often sighted."

Arthur didn't hesitate and had barely enough time to close the door before Vash hit the accelerator.

He sped backwards and spun around kicking up dirt and gravel, mid turn he went into normal drive and instantly lurched forward going back the way he came.

Arthur gripped the seat trying not to lose his lunch. With the rate they were going, they reached the mountain in no time. There was even a board next to a trail that talked all about the 'Flying God' that watched over the remains of Germany. Arthur had to keep from laughing when he saw the image was a drawing of the Prussian Flag's eagle. If only the citizens had known they were dead right.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Vash's voice broke Arthur's train of thought.

"No it is fine, I think I can take it from here. Thanks for the lift though."

Switzerland nodded and closed the door behind Arthur after he got out. They said their farewells and Arthur turned to make his way up the mountain when Vash turned around and drove off, leaving the English man to face the mountain alone.

The climb was surprisingly clean and he wondered who had been keeping the area stable. But on closer inspection he noticed most of the rubble had been pushed aside recently. Very recently. Did Vash do this? No that wasn't right, he had seen how eager the man was to get away from the mountain. He was probably afraid Gilbird would attack him, and if the rumors of his size were true then maybe Arthur should be afraid as well. But he wasn't, instead he was itching to see the monster of a bird. He wanted to know how it was fairing, and if it would even still be friendly to nations.

A sudden gust of wind threatened to push him back down the mountain, and then he heard the beating of wings.

Very large wings.

He looked up and almost had a heart attack when he saw an enormous black and gold eagle hovering above him. Was it going to attack? What would happen if he ran?

The sudden fear he wasn't feeling at first welled up in the pit of his stomach and his mouth went dry.

"Gilbird'" he managed to yell above the ruckus the beast was making. It seemed to evaluate Arthur before lowering to the ground in front of him.

He had to crouch down a hold the ground so the billowing gusts of wind Gilbird was causing didn't make him roll over backwards. It would be terrible if he fell here.

Arthur looked Gilbird over. The rumors of him being half the size of a grown male were way off. He was almost twice the size of Ivan. And Ivan was not a short man. He suddenly wondered how he was going to get Gilbird to help him. The lack of humans around him probably made him forget what many words implied. But what the giant bird did next almost gave him a heart attack and he realized he was extremely wrong.

The bird very clearly asked, "Wer sind Sie?"

It's voice was deep but firm at the same time. How could it talk? And in German?

Arthur knew very little about the language and was struggling to try and figure out what the bird had said when it flicked it's beak and spoke again.

"Chi sei? Anata wa daredesu ka? Who are you? Kto vy? ¿Quién eres tú? Qui êtes-vous?"

Arthur blinked, mouth gaping and eyes wide. It had just spoken Italian, Japanese, English, Russian, Spanish, and French. It was cycling through common languages trying to find the one he could understand. He understood more French than the others but not enough to hold a full conversation. Wait, could the bird hold a conversation, or was it like a parrot just repeating something someone else had said. That had to be it.

"I am England." He said slowly wondering if the bird even understood him. It might not know what it was saying either so he had to make sure it knew he was speaking in English.

The bird caught on quickly and padded closer, it's talons scratching gashes into the soft dirt. Arthur realized that this bird would have absolutely no problems in ripping him apart. He backed away afraid and Gilbird stopped advancing obviously sensing it,

"Do not be afraid, where is Prussia?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, it seemed the bird already knew what he had come here for, or it was still searching and asked this question to everyone. He realized he was trying to convince himself that this bird only knew words it had heard. Again, just like a parrot. And again, maybe it didn't know what it was saying and had completely different motives next to what others thought.

"Where is Prussia," it asked again and Arthur figured he should just answer and get this over with.

If it really was going to attack him he might be able to distract it for long enough to get away. But he found it quite unlikely seeing as the bird was twice his size and obviously knew the terrain like the back of it's hand...erm talon...wing? Never mind, it didn't matter. He had to do something or the bird might get irritated and attack sooner.

"We think she is in Russia, near Moscow."

The bird snapped it's beak a few times, "She? Why she? Prussia is male."

"Yes, we know. But Prussia died. Something happened and now _she_ is back."

The bird cocked it's head around scanning the trees. "We? There are more of you?"

"No, but I'm not the only one that knows. So does China, America, Canada, Russia, and Switzerland. Possibly more but if they do know I did not tell them."

Gilbird focused on Arthur again and scratched the ground absently.

"Switzerland is a good person. He tries to keep this mountain clean. But he is afraid of me. Tell him not to be afraid anymore. I will go find Prussia." And as a conversation ender, he spread his wings engulfing a larger portion of the area in shadow and took off, flying so high that when he headed towards Russia, he was only a quarter sized dot in the sky.

Arthur collapsed and put his head in his hands. He had a terrible headache and the talking bird had spooked the jeepers out of him. Not to mention ever slight movement it had made sent wild pictures of him torn to pieces, some of them had the bird still chewing on his bones.

He shivered at that last thought and got up, shakily making his way down the mountain. Oh if only the rumors about the bird's size had been true. Or at least exaggerated. By the time he made it to the bottom of the mountain he knew something was not right. It was too quiet. No birds or insects made any noise and the air was very tense. He looked over at the board with the rumor discussions and say Switzerland leaning against it with his back to him.

Arthur ran over and crouched down to examine the Swiss. He had bruises all over his arms and one eye wouldn't open. He looked at Arthur with his other eye and croaked out. "Run, for god's sake run!"

He didn't have enough time to even get up when something hit the back of his skull with a cracking sound and he fell over unconscious.

* * *

><p>Prussia opened her eyes, yet again in a bed with too soft pillows. Instantly the memories of what happened for her to end up here came flooding back and she sat up. Oh if she ever got her hands on Italy she would pound his face in. What right did he have to drag her from hospital to hospital when she had clearly stated that she despised the places? And then she noticed this was not a hospital room. It was a hotel.<p>

She looked around and saw Italy asleep on the couch. At least he wasn't in the same bed or he would really be waking up to something unpleasant. Careful to not wake him, she crept over to the coat rack and grabbed one of the trench coats. It was a good fit and she realized that Italy was probably the same height as her. She slipped into the bathroom closing the door silently and locking it. Scanning the walls, she found a window that led to a fire escape ladder on the outside. She eased her way through the opening and carefully placed her feet on the metal grating, checking for sturdiness and trying to make as little noise as possible. The air was cold and stung her eyes. Good thing she had taken the jacket. She climbed down slowly at first not trusting the old worn steps but eventually sped up when it started to snow.

She didn't want it to be both questionably sturdy and covered in ice at the same time. Once she made it to the bottom of the ladder the snow had thickened to the point that there was almost no one on the streets. It seemed people weren't willing to walk in this weather even though they were natively Russian. That disturbed her. Maybe there was going to be a heavy blizzard? If that was so then she had to get somewhere far away from Italy fast. She ran down the street not seeing any cars or people rushing around, trying to hurry up with their errands before the storm hit full force.

That was strange. There had to be some people who didn't know about the storm at first. Society wasn't that perfect.

She turned a corner and stopped mid step. Not far down the road was a patrol group of Russian soldiers probably looking for people who were idiotic enough to stay out in this weather. But when they got closer she had the urge to turn around and run. They didn't look like regular patrolmen. They looked more like military officers. One of them spotted her and she realized too late that she had hesitated too long.

They yelled something in Russian and started running towards her. She wasn't going to run this time. She had had enough of that. She stopped and slid a foot backwards ready for a fight. And then she noticed they had guns.

"Shit."

They all pulled them out and cocked them aiming and ready to fire. This wasn't good. Maybe her instinct to flee was a good thing.

Oh well, it was too later now. They had stopped a few meters down the road and one of them barked something in Russian.

She scanned the street and noticed a parked car on the side just a few feet away. If she rolled behind it she might have a better chance. So she did.

Right when they started firing she ducked and dove behind it. One of the bullets had grazed her cheek and the warm blood trickled down her neck.

She peeked around the corner and noticed the soldiers had taken cover as well. There was a building with a fire escape ladder facing the alleyway but she didn't really want to risk the iced over metal.

And then bullets tore through the glass above her and she realized she didn't have much of a choice, and luckily with the angle the ladder was in they wouldn't notice her until it was too late.

She dashed for it and climbed the steps two at a time, reaching the roof of the building quickly. They were shouting out orders and she could see a few figures moving around poles and trash bins trying to get closer to the car. Did they think she was armed?

She made her way to the opposite side of the roof and looked over the edge smirking.

She was about to be.

There was a soldier hunched over and peeking around the corner trying to get a better look on what was going on. The grabbed the water pipe that ran down the side of the building right behind the man and swung herself around. She slid down the icy metal and when she came into range, threw a leg out catching the man in the throat and pulled him away from the corner. Both feet landed on his chest and she stomped his neck breaking it before he could call for help.

Prussia picked up his gun and counted how much ammunition it was packing. About thirteen rounds. When she had first seen the soldiers she had counted twelve. Minus the one she had just killed that made eleven. So if she didn't miss any shots she might be able to pull this off. A soldier ran right by where she was crouched and on reflex, she shot him in the head before he left her sight. Blood splattered down the man's form and he fell over.

Someone obviously saw the downed officer so she had to change position. She ran from the alley and rolled across the street firing off three shots at the figures that were now hiding in the street knowing she was in the alleyways.

Three sprays of red appeared shortly after she had shot and she congratulated herself on making the hits. Before she knew it she was in the narrow opening between two dumpsters watching bullets fly past.

She reloaded and peeked over the top of the bigger one. Five down six to go. She fired two more shots and watched as one of her targets fell. Correction, six down, five to go.

Then the firing ceased. There were no more shouts in Russian and no more sounds of the soldiers shuffling to find hiding places.

She crawled over to a car and looked up through the window. A tall figure with a long tan coat and a pale pink scarf that billowed out behind him was walking down the street. He had a pipe in his hand and was raising it up and down onto the other.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

_Ivan._

Her eyes narrowed and rage took over her thoughts. She rose from behind the car, aimed the gun at the Russian nation and fired off her last seven shots but somehow he batted them away with his pipe like they were flies.

Annoyed she, threw the gun down and ran straight at him. Picking up one of the dead soldiers guns along the way and reloading it swiftly.

"Die fucker!" She yelled as she got close enough to shoot and not miss. But as she aimed Ivan ducked down and simply flashed right in front of her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it in a direction an arm was definitely not supposed to go.

Pain raked through he body as it snapped and she screamed in agony. And then something strange happened.

The entire area seemed to pixelate for a second before returning to its original form. She knew something wasn't right about where she was earlier, and now her suspicions were proven.

It was all a simulation.

She hugged her arm towards her body and looked at the figure of Ivan in front of her. He was smiling like he was enjoying this and Gillian wondered if he was actually part of the simulator. But you couldn't feel pain in a simulator could you? No, it was all graphics and technological lights. Or maybe in the time she had been dead they had invented a more high tech version of it.

She coughed and blood slipped from her lips. Yes, that part was definitely real. The Ivan seemed real too because he was getting bored with her just standing there. He flashed again and was behind her in a second. He slammed the metal pipe into her back and she fell over andshe slid across the asphalt coming to a stop next to a sewage drain.

Maybe...

She tugged it off and found a circuit board with a few wires and switches on the sides. She started pulling at random and first the scenery flashed off. And then the guards that had frozen winked out. But the Ivan was still there. A rather disappointed look on his face.

"I had hoped you wouldn't realize this was all a computer generated simulator. But I wanted to test you're abilities and strategic thoughts. The results were quite impressive, da?"

He looked over her injured form and the disappointment switched to satisfaction.

"You look so...beautiful...when you are in pain." He said almost possessively.

Gillian's eyes widened in horror and she tried to stand up to get away. And then a door opened at the end of the room and Italy came in. A very plain stern look on his face.

"Ivan, that is enough. We were only evaluating her. You should not have interfered."

Ivan mock pouted "But I could not resist. You would have enjoyed it too Italy."

He just shook his head. "Leave her to heal Ivan, she needs to be in top condition for the next test."

Gillian had crept away to a door an the other side of the room and was trying to tug it open. She couldn't believe Italy had betrayed her like that. Just up and handed her to Ivan like she was some sort of toy. Ivan obviously thought she was and it was weirding her out to no end. The door finally came free and she went in closing it behind her. Muffling Ivan's attempts to persuade Italy to let him 'play' with her some more.

She realized the room was probably her holding cell but at least it was away from that demented freak Russia.

She sat down on her bed and shivered holding her arm gently.

It was going to be a long stay. And she knew it would not be pleasant in the least bit.

"Mein gott, why did Italy have to bring me here."

She closed her eyes holding back the tears of pain. And in another room, a petal fell from a flower's grasp, to land next to seven others.

* * *

><p><strong>Niki: <strong>If someone can guess who all eight victims are I'll throw in something extra in the next chapter. (possibly about Belarus) Also i didn't get time to edit it all that much. Please point out errors and such.

**Next Chapter: **Alfred is forced to go to Russia where he meets Gillian. Gilbird arrives in Russia as well and interesting things start to happen. (possible belarus special if people aren't as lazy as they seem to be)


End file.
